Ispan Shefar
| affiliation= Black Ajah | rank=Aes Sedai | status=Dead | hair=Black | mentioned= | appeared= | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= |birth = 891 NE}} Ispan Shefar was an Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah, and secretly of the Black Ajah. Appearance Ispan was a Taraboner with black hair in a multitude of braids with blue and green beads after the Taraboner fashion. Strength "The Wheel of Time Companion" gives her saidar strength as 17(5), enough to Travel and a high level in Aes Sedai hierarchy. History She was 109 years old when she died. She was born in 891 NE and went to the White Tower in 908 NE. After spending six years as a novice and eight years as Accepted, she was raised to the shawl in 922 NE. Ispan was delicate and had very gentle senses. After she killed a beetle with the One Power "she wiped her hands on her skirts, as if she had done it herself". When Ispan was a novice she ran away from the White Tower, and got as far as Ebou Dar before being caught by Aes Sedai and returned to the Tower. Activities From the White Tower to Ebou Dar Ispan Shefar was part of Liandrin's Group of Black Sisters who fled the White Tower. As they left, they took several ter'angreal with them, including several sleepweavers. While the group was in Amador, Moghedien took control of the group and send Ispan and Falion Bhoda to Ebou Dar to search for the stash of angreal, sa'angreal, and ter'angreal. While in Ebou Dar, they question a Wise Woman, Callie, regarding the stash. Callie dies from their questioning, and they consider either kidnapping or killing Nynaeve al'Meara or Elayne Trakand. Shortly after Nynaeve and her group arrived at a six story building in the Rahad, Ispan and Falion also arrived with two dozen men. Ispan shielded Nynaeve, but the tables were turned and Ispan herself was captured and shielded. Capture, questioning and death Ispan was in the Tarasin Palace after her capture. Kin Elders kept her shielded and Nynaeve had her drugged to prevent any escape. When she was searched, Ispan had a silver ring sleepweaver ter'angreal, which was appropriated by Elayne. During their travel to the Farm of the Kin, Kirstian Chalwin kept Ispan shielded. Famelle Juarde and Eldase assist Kirstian with Ispan, something of which the Kin and the Aes Sedai are uncomfortable. Both Adeleas and Vandene Namelle questioned Ispan for information about the Black Ajah on their travels to Andor. After her first questioning session, Ispan was markedly meeker than she had been. Two days before the group reached Caemlyn, both Ispan and Adeleas were drugged with Crimsonthorn tea. Due to the nature of the murders, Elayne and Nynaeve suspect another Black sister. Later, it was revealed that Careane Fransi had killed them. Ispan might have known that Careane was Black Ajah, giving cause to Careane to murder her before she could be exposed. es:Ispan Shefar Category:Middle Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Farm Group Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai